ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Gozer
"Are you a God?" :-Gozer the Gozerian, to Ray Stantz Gozer is a mighty creature from another dimension and the main antagonist of Ghostbusters. Gozer goes by many names, such as: Gozer the Gozerian, Gozer the Destructor, Volguus Zildrohar, and Gozer the Traveler. Gozer is an ancient god (worshiped by the Hittites, Mesopotamians, and the Sumerians around 6000BC) who has traveled to New York City to destroy the world. Gozer is without gender (though appears to be female in the movie), and prefers to talk only to other gods. Gozer has two trusted demi-gods that prepare for "his" coming. Vinz Clortho, The Keymaster; and Zuul, The Gatekeeper. These two demons possess Louis Tully & Dana Barrett respectively, then combine their powers to unlock the door to Gozer's dimension. The building Gozer used to enter this world was Dana's apartment. The architect, Ivo Shandor, was a fanatical Gozer worshiper who constructed the building with the purpose of pulling in and concentrating spiritual turbulence. Shandor and his followers would conduct bizarre rituals up on the roof for the purpose of bringing Gozer to this world. History of Gozer Gozer has visited this or other worlds in times passed. In each case, "he" always has his form chosen by those "he" would destroy. "During the rectification of the Vuldronaii, the traveler came as a large and moving torb. Then, during the third reconciliation of the last of the meketrex supplicants, they chose a new form for "him", that of a giant sloar". (Taken from the Film Ghostbusters Scenecaps. It is Keymaster's Dialog) Battle with the Ghostbusters Gozer planned to travel to New York in order to destroy it. "His" two minions Zuul and Vinz Clortho were sent ahead to choose their appropriate bodies to posses and together they would open the gate to release their master in New York. Peter discovered that Dana was being possessed by Zuul and Egon and Janine were able successfully able to hold Louis who was being possessed by Vinz Clortho. Unfortunately Vinz Clortho slipped away during the ghost outbreak and met up with Zuul. Though the Ghostbusters were able to make it to the building, they were too late to stop the release of Gozer. The Ghostbusters sent Ray in to confront Gozer first, to which Ray ordered Gozer to cease all supernatural activity. Gozer asked Ray if he was a god, then started blasting the Ghostbusters when he said no. The Ghostbusters attempted to blast Gozer, but their streams were deflected. Gozer then vanished, causing the Ghostbusters to think they had won. But then Gozer announced that "he" would take a destroyer form that would be chosen from the Ghostbusters own thoughts. While Winston, Egon and Peter emptied their heads, Ray accidently thought of something and Gozer took the form of that thought. Gozer then attacked the Ghostbusters in the form of a giant Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. While the Ghostbusters burned some of Gozer's new form with their beams, it wouldn't hold the creature back for very long. The Ghostbusters then combined their streams and forced the gate closed, causing the entire top of the building to explode in a huge explosion, taking Gozer with it. Aftermath After Gozer was defeated, the remains of his Stay Puft Marshmellow Man form rained all over New York and covered it in melted marshmallows. Zuul and Vinz Clortho went with Gozer and Dana and Louis were reverted back to their human forms. Though the Ghostbusters had saved the city, the destruction that they caused got them kicked out of business. It wasn't until they saved the judge from the Scoleri Brothers that they were given back their positions. Ghostbusters: The Video Game Gozer is frequently mentioned, most notably in having an entire exhibit at the New York museum devoted to him. Gozer's remains, in the form of a glowing skull, can be seen being held by the mayor, who promptly tosses it over his back, indicating its worthlessness. Trivia *In the original premise for the movie, Gozer was originally conceived as taking the form of Ivo Shandor, the builder of Gozer's temple. Ivo was to be played by Paul Ruebens and desribed as being a kindly looking man in a nondescript suit and tie. The Real Ghostbusters Gozer never appears in the cartoon, but has been referred to on a few occasions. A cartoonish version of her face is an image used in the Kenner Ghostzapper toy weapon. In the NOW comic based on the cartoon, Egon was briefly transported to an alternate Earth where Gozer had apparently won and wiped all life from it. In one panel grafitti reading "Gozer rules!" can be seen. Category:Ghosts Category:Ghostbusters Movie Characters